


Pokémon XYZ Gang Truth or Dare

by ShiitakeSue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Must Read, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiitakeSue/pseuds/ShiitakeSue
Summary: What happens when the XYZ gang plays truth or dare under the request or Bonnie and Miette joins in? Well, I guess you’re just gonna have to read this then, am I right?





	Pokémon XYZ Gang Truth or Dare

XYZ gang truth or dare 

Bonnie: Hey Ash? Miette? Serena? Big bro?

Bonnie: Wanna play truth or dare?

Ash: *smirks* Oh, I do!

Serena: *stares at Ash and blushes deeply* O-ok... (Ash’s enthusiasm sure is contagious.)

Bonnie: Let’s, start?

Miette: I’m in! *smirks at Serena* Well, if that’s ok because I’m not really a part of your gang and all.

Bonnie: Of course it’s ok with me. After all, Miette that’s why I called your name when I just asked everyone if they wanted to play!

Serena: *sighs* (No, not Miette! What have gotten myself into?!)

Bonnie: Serena? Are you alright? He-heh...is it about A——

Serena: I’m fine, ok?!

Bonnie: *smirks* Ok.

Clemont: I’m in too!

Bonnie: Good, now who wants to start off?

Ash: I will.

Bonnie: Actually, no I was just teasing everybody. I get to go first because I was the one that suggested this game.

Ash: Ok.

Bonnie: Big brother, truth or dare?

Clemont: Truth.

Bonnie: Ok, tell us why you hate when I ask about some pretty girl to take care of you!

Clemont: Bonnie!!!!

Bonnie: What? You said “truth.”

Clemont: NO! Give me another one.

Bonnie: Fine, ugh, then tell us the secret of Clembot and his success.

Clemont. With pleasure, Bonnie. Now, you see I blah, blah, blah, blah, and more science stuff! (P.s. to the readers, this is just a note that what Clemont is saying is really advanced science and programming to create Clembot and I know nobody cares about that, lol!) 

Everyone: *they all fall anime style*

Bonnie: Nobody gets it big brother! Moving on, so now Clemont to Miette!

Miette: Ok, Clemont, dare!

Clemont: Ok, then, even if I did’t even get to asking truth or dare. Then, I’ll do a classic dare. 

Miette: Go on.

Clemont: I dare you to stick a Tamato Berry in your mouth for 30 seconds, exactly.

Bonnie: No big brother, do something more interesting! *whispers in ear*

Clemont: What?! Bonnie, no way! 

Bonnie: Please, big bro?

Clemont: Ugh, fine. I dare you, Miette to k-k-kiss Ash on the request of Bonnie!

Miette: *smirks at Serena*

Serena: *starts to get angry* Grrr... (Bonnie!!)

Ash: ...

Miette: *kisses Ash on cheek*

Ash: Bonnie, um, Miette...uh...um...

Bonnie: Ok, awkward, now moving on! Miette to Serena!

Miette: Serena, truth or dare?

Serena: ...

Miette: Uh, Serena?

Serena: ...truth...

Miette: (Sorry, Ash, I don’t deserve you, but, I know a girl who does!) Truth, ok then I dare you to tell us your crush. *smirks evilly*

Serena: Huh?! Oh no, Miette I can’t——

Miette: You have to, it’s truth or dare! Besides, I know you like someone here. *looks at Ash*

Serena: *glares at Miette with anger* Grrr..

Serena: (I have to tell, right? Plus, Miette will steal Ash away if I don’t.)

Miette: So? We’re all waiting.

Miette: (I know! I have to trigger her.) Right, Ashy?

Ash: Um...

Ash: I...

Ash: Well, I guess, but...

Serena: *reaches boiling point* Fine, I’ll tell!

Serena: It’s...it’s..it’s...

Miette: It’s?

Serena: ...Ash...

Miette: Knew it!

Serena: *blushes a bright tomato red* 

Ash: Huh? *blushes, wide-eyed*

Ash: Serena, is it true? Is that why you weren’t answering? All because you were jealous, of Miette and and me?!

Serena: Um...

Serena: Ye——

Ash: *hugs Serena* Serena, hey, thanks for telling me because I like you too! Ever since we were kids, I guess I just didn’t realize you were the one for me until, like, recently.

Serena: *blushes*

Serena: Really, but Miette and——

Ash: No, I don’t like Miette, I choose you! (Lol, see what I did there?!)

Serena: *smiles and hugs ash tightly* Awwn, thanks Ash!

Bonnie: Yay, that’s settled and now Serena, you dare Ash, then Ash will dare me. Oh, and then we are done playing!

Serena: Alright, Ash, then truth or dare?

Ash: Dare!

Serena: O-o-ok, then, I-I-I dare you t-t-to k-k——

Ash: *kisses Serena on cheek* 

Serena: *heats up*

Ash: Heh-heh-heh.

Serena: *smiles and hugs Ash*

Bonnie: Ok, ok, you to love birds! Now we really need to move on from all the mushy stuff, ok?

Serena: O-ok.

Bonnie: Good. Now, Ash with me.

Ash: Ok, Bonnie, truth or dare?

Bonnie: Truth.

Ash: Ok, tell us what you want your full dream and future, Pokèmon team to be, Bonnie!

Bonnie: Hm...OK! Yes!! Dedenne, Zygarde 10% Forme, Florges, Tyrantrum, Parchirisu, and Castform.

Ash: Wow, Bonnie that was really quick thinking.

Clemont: But, definitely not logical enough!

Bonnie: Shut it, big brother!

<>

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, guys I hoped you liked this! Please comment down below on your thoughts, hot that kudo button, and subscribe to me for regular email updates whenever I post. Anywho, bye.


End file.
